


献给加布里尔的花束 / Flowers for Gabriel

by fatum_sts



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts
Summary: "Give me a stick." Morrison smiled against the dark barrel of his shotgun, "Give me a stick.  We are not dying out here."





	献给加布里尔的花束 / Flowers for Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Flowers for Algernon  
> Originally for an R76 zine of short stories  
> The theme assigned to me was "This is my war." and I was asked to write something fluffy. Real tough work for me. I hope this is fluffy enough. I really can't bring myself to write anything fluffier than this on a theme like that.  
> I wrote this very early, last August maybe, so there must be a lot of canon divergence. I'm so sorry for these inaccuracies here, but I really don't have the energy to edit everything to make it canon compliant. Please, please try not to mind too much if you read this now.

【R76】献给加布里尔的花束

 

他从未想过自己居然还会见到加布里尔·莱耶斯。

面具留在床头，水珠从他脸上滚下来，流淌的痕迹断在血肉模糊的创面上，水滴渗进去和血液融到一起，化成一滩不规则的红。他抬起头，看向面前污迹斑斑的镜子，加布里尔就在那里。

他不自觉地抓紧洗手台的边缘，冷硬的陶瓷湿漉漉地抵着他的指骨。暗影守望的指挥官早就死了，死在守望先锋瑞士总部那场盛况空前的爆炸里，死在安吉拉·齐格勒手术台上的无影灯下，连一片影子都没有留下来。棺木里封存着多少年没有人穿过的那套军礼服，盖着联合国和守望先锋的旗帜落了葬，和他真心实意想要杀死的人一起，葬在阿灵顿国家公墓最新的74区。他们连墓石上的标志和铭文都是一样的，除了名字，再也找不到什么区别。

给他提交墓石标志申请的人太不了解他了。当然，能给他提交申请的人，也早已经安息在各自的墓碑之下。

或许除了某一个，至多也只有那一个。

但他就是没有想到，无论是爆炸、手术还是墓石，都没能阻止加布里尔从死者之地爬回来，没能阻止他站在这个老旧的安全屋狭小昏暗的洗手间里，从镜子中拧着眉毛注视他的眼睛。夕阳透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗投到镜子上，反射的光线把那双暗棕色的眼睛映得发红，像是枪身上斑驳的锈迹，或是行将凝结的血液。

“你怎么会在这里？”他紧紧盯着镜子里那双棕红的眼睛和泛白的伤痕，没有回头，“你不是死了吗？”

加布里尔只是沉默地看着他，皱着眉，眼角的皱纹扯成严厉的线条，似乎对他很不满意。

“死人就要有死人的样子。”他放开冰凉的陶瓷洗手台，伸手摸到腰间的武器，举起来指着对方的眉心。他隔着霰弹枪巨大的枪管看进加布里尔讥讽的眼睛里，连眉毛都没有挑一挑，扣下扳机。

二十颗钢珠把镜子打得粉碎，留下一片焦黑的残渣，飞溅的玻璃碎片和反弹的钢珠擦着他的脸飞过去，粘稠暗红的血液从破口里缓慢地渗出来。他几乎感觉不到那种肤浅的痛楚，胸腔中却传来许久不曾有过的失重感。

加布里尔·莱耶斯回来了。

 

在此之前，他从未将加布里尔与作为死神的自己分开看待过。当然，他也会说：加布里尔·莱耶斯已经死了，但那只是一种说法，也是一部分的事实。他分辨不出加布里尔是在哪一个时刻真正死去、被死神取代——在那场爆炸里，齐格勒的手术台上，开始腐烂的时候，还是第一次散成黑雾、连人类的形态都无法维持住的刹那？每一次从虚无中恢复意识，他都认为莱耶斯已经死了，但是莱耶斯毕竟只是个人类，而人类无法经历三次死亡。

他没有办法把莱耶斯清清楚楚地从作为死神的自己身上割裂出去，像弯下腰、用一把小刀沿着脚跟剜去自己的影子一样切除作为加布里尔的过去，哪怕曾经构成人类身体的所有细胞早就腐烂罄尽，他还是会不自觉地把莱耶斯归为自己的一部分。比如几个小时之前，他还冲着安娜·艾玛莉布满皱纹的面孔，控诉他们把他弃之不顾，留他独自遭受折磨。从胸腔蔓延到喉咙里那岩浆一般滚烫的怨愤与仇恨属于莱耶斯，看到安娜苍老的面容失去冷静时冰冷的满足感属于死神，而痛苦则同时根植于他们各自的骨骼，像是颤动的秒针，过去和未来都逃不过的支点。

但他或许根本不该感到惊讶。早在他还只是彻彻底底的加布里尔·莱耶斯时，他就知道，最快死在战场上的总是那些刚刚加入的新兵，眼神懵懂，手脚僵硬，而只要活过一场又一场的战斗，就越懂得如何继续活下去。时间在战场上和在远离硝烟的日常世界流逝的方向完全相反，年轻在这里是诅咒而非祝福，死亡是个被养刁了胃口的混账，只挑选最鲜嫩多汁的果实，最后幸存下来的还是他们这些老兵，像沙漠里最终只剩下风化的岩石。就比如一次对狙没能杀死安娜·艾玛莉，他直觉那场爆炸也战胜不了杰克·莫里森，而比那个金发指挥官再多几年摸爬滚打经验的加布里尔·莱耶斯，哪怕三次凡人的死亡都无法消灭。

谁能想到呢，他捡起面具，遮住嘴角不无讽刺的弧度，在直布罗陀没能到手的前守望先锋名单，反而是在吉萨的艳阳下增加了两个名字。他早就预感杰克·莫里森依然活着，那个狙击手却是意外收获，而加布里尔·莱耶斯，他也是守望先锋的特工，同样在他的名单上有着一席之地。

没有人教过他怎样杀死自己的鬼魂，但他可以试试。毕竟，没有人比他更了解加布里尔。或许从一开始，他的复仇之战就是为了这个目的。

我的战争。他张开手指，再收拢回来，虚握成扣着扳机的姿势，然后慢慢收紧，直到金属的爪尖嵌进覆盖手心的皮革。这场复仇之战只能是他一个人的战争。就连孤单的义警士兵76都找到了战友，就只有他始终独自一人。

我一个人的战争。

他讨厌这句话。

“你以为你是谁？”他第一次听到这个说法的时候不禁轻蔑地从鼻子里哼出了声，要不是手臂上还卡着一片弹片，连举起来都困难，他都想提起那个蠢货的领子把他拎起来，“丢掉你该死的罪恶感，那样你还能有点用处。”

“我是个士兵，长官。”骨节分明的手指执着薄薄的刃片，熟练地沿着肌肉的纹理切开他的手臂，却没有意料之中尖锐的痛感。止痛消毒用的药水沿着他的手臂和血一起滴下来，钝痛迟缓地侵入他的意识，像是在复杂的神经网络里迷了路，只能磕磕绊绊地摸索。他听到金属相碰的声音，然后嗒地一声，卡在骨头边缘的那枚弹片终于掉了出来。有力的指腹隔着绷带按上他的手臂，在止痛剂的麻痹下依然温暖。

“对，你只是个士兵。”他试着握了握拳，体会肌肉运动起来伤口的痛感，“所以别那么自大。这不是我们的战争，妈的，这不是任何人的战争。我对你只有一个要求，就是老实服从你的命令。”

年轻的士兵没有抬头，那双在烟尘血迹与苍白面孔的映衬下蓝得更加慑人的眼睛此刻低垂着，睫毛扇动，目光像是没有重量的蝴蝶，轻轻落到他的绷带上。他看起来年轻得不可思议，但莱耶斯知道他已经活过了四场战役。十分钟之前，正是这家伙借着手雷的冲力跳出掩体，从天而降，用子弹和步枪砸烂了试图把他的脑袋和手臂一起打成蜂窝的那个机器人。

他不一定救了他，但一定违反了直接军令。在被击中手臂之前，莱耶斯明确无误地记得自己在通讯频道里命令了撤退。他应该被停薪停职，开除军籍，送上军事法庭，甚至去死。这就是违反命令的下场，哪怕他冲过来的时候只是想救他，也有可能的确救了他的命。

在通向地狱的道路中，至少有一半是由好意铺就的。

“真是怪事，”金发的年轻士兵低着头哼笑出声，自嘲似地勾起嘴角，“我有时候甚至觉得这些都是故意在跟我死磕。”

“菜鸟都这样。别那么自我中心。你还没资格让整个世界都来针对你。”他站起来，反手扯着士兵的手腕，把那个年轻人也拉了起来。蓝色的眼睛平平地注视着他，坦诚得像剖开的果实。他放开对方的手腕，伸展了几下手臂，最终还是对上了年轻士兵的蓝眼睛。“这场战争又不是你发动的，记住这个就行了。”

他听到了一声闷在喉咙里的模糊应答。去他妈的，这世界上总有听不进话的蠢货，就像战场上永远有救不回来的命，两者在他手下，基本都能画上等号。可他又有什么办法呢，每一条活着或死去的生命都是指挥官的责任，没有多余的精力分给不听劝的石头。不把他上报给军事法庭，已经是他能保住杰克·莫里森那条命的极限了。

“怎么，你想他吗？”他不用转过视线就知道加布里尔在那里，抱着手臂靠在窗边，一脸不快。他躺在床上，瞪着空无一物的天花板，几个小时之前过于炽烈的日光在他眼底留下的暗影中，士兵76泛着红光的目镜渐渐亮了起来。白发老兵赤手空拳地横空扑来，抱着他的腰把他撞翻在地，有力的手臂与柔软的白发，坚实的肌肉骨骼构成的核弹，被隔着厚重衣物传来的体温引爆，加布里尔就在爆炸后的烟尘中苏醒。

“不。”自从加布里尔·莱耶斯遁入暗影之后，他就再也没有不借助骨传导听见过自己的声音。加布里尔的声音没有面具带来的回响，也没有声带损毁遗留的嘶哑，只有胸腔里深沉的共鸣，来自过去的回音。

“是吗。我还以为你想回去呢。”他像是在深渊边停步的疲惫旅人，低头凝视脚尖前方不见底的黑暗，底下埋葬的所有白骨随着他自己呼喊的回音重新长出血肉，仰头张望，指甲抠进岩壁，仿佛下一秒就会重新爬上地面。“回到他们身边，做回你的英雄。我倒是不介意名单上再多一个名字。”

“我跟你一样，对这些没兴趣。”加布里尔不耐烦地挥了挥手，“不比你好，不比你糟。你到底凭什么觉得我想回去？”

因为我堕落，痛苦，怨恨。因为我是死神，靠吃掉人类的灵魂过活。因为前路并无希望，而回忆终究背叛。因为只要杰克·莫里森出现在眼前，加布里尔的视线就悄无声息地跟随在旁。

“总有一天我会杀了你。”他对着天花板说，“你早就该死了。”

“尽管来试试看。”

他早就在尝试了。在他独自一人的复仇之战中，每杀掉一个曾经属于守望先锋的特工，就是砍断一条把加布里尔留存此世的根系。等到这个人世对加布里尔·莱耶斯作为人类的回忆消失殆尽，或许就是加布里尔死去的时刻。他不知道加布里尔是会保持完好无损的样子慢慢淡去，还是会像他一样，从身体的某个部分开始一块一块不规则地腐烂。但他知道，只有加布里尔彻底死去的一刻，真正的死神才能诞生。

他抱着杀戮与新生的渴望闭上眼睛，像是士兵抱着枪械沉入睡眠。

 

“现在我可以说这是我们的战争了吗？”他回过头，曾经看起来年轻得不可思议的士兵走到他的右手边，蓝眼睛在阳光下微微眯起来，嘴角扬起细小的弧度，“我们要去把它结束掉了。”

“小心。”他过了一会儿才意识到自己的眉头放松了，“别太贪了。就算我占有欲再强，也不会想把一场战争占为己有的。”

“我也没有这个打算。”

“对，你只是有你要命的责任感，还是应该说负罪感？”他们并肩而立，士兵强化计划最成功的两个试验品，两个小时之前成立的守望先锋三分之一的成员。“因为你比他们更出色，所以就得担起更多的责任，救下所有的人命？杰克·莫里森，先确保你自己不会死在外面吧。”

“你得承认，我们能做的确实比他们要多。”莫里森朝他们身后比划了一下，似乎在强调他们和“他们”的区别。

“当然。但指挥官是我，你们的命也是我的责任。”他慢慢呼出一口气，纽约的夏日潮湿炎热，他不知道究竟是空气潮湿得凝滞，还是责任的重量压得他透不过气。

“你说过，战争里没有独立的士兵。”莫里森的肩膀擦着他的肩膀，没有贴在一起，也不算分开，手背擦过他的手背。没有放到他肩膀上作为安慰的手掌，或是围着脖子的拥抱，莫里森只是站在他身边，脊背挺得笔直，碧蓝的眼睛和他的视线齐平，与他一起注视着联合国总部大楼玻璃的反光。“每一个士兵都是虫群的一部分。所以说，你是我们，我们也都是你。”

“就凭你自认为能跟指挥官平起平坐，我就该把你送上军事法庭。”他轻轻撞了撞莫里森的肩膀，“更别说你到现在一句长官都没叫过。”

“这不能怪我，自从看到过你抱着马桶吐了一晚上，还把自己脑袋磕破了之后，我就叫不出长官了。”直到这一刻，莫里森的蓝眼睛才终于弯起来，笑意划过眼角，留下凝结尾迹一般的笑纹。

黑雾像夏日的急雨般轰然笼盖而下。骗子！骗子！损毁的声带在烈火和浓烟中声嘶力竭地吼叫。当我死去的时候你在哪里？当我变成怪物的时候你在哪里？当我在剧烈的痛苦中甚至连形体都无法维系的时候你又在哪里？他伸出手，漆黑的烟雾像是火焰舔舐照片，沿着烧灼扭曲的边缘一片片蚕食掉记忆里浅蓝的夏日。黑色腐蚀着莫里森的金发，苍白的皮肤和碧蓝的眼睛，暗红的血液从看不见的伤口里满溢出来，最后只剩下焦炭和灰烬。

通讯器突兀地响了起来，执拗地敲打着他的意识。他从休眠的混沌与记忆的烈火中落回地面，全身的细胞在冲击下几乎四散飞溅，好几秒之后他才终于能凝结起一条可以抬起的手臂，抓过床头柜上的通讯器。

如果加布里尔这时走到他面前，完好得像是刻意嘲笑他的分崩离析，他发誓他一定会对着他的脑门来一枪，管他是不是一个幻影。

但这一次，加布里尔始终没有出现。

 

与黑爪合作的好处之一，就是在黑爪给他的任务中，总有那么几个熟面孔试图阻止他们，都用不着他刻意寻找。那些落后于时代的幽灵总会带着加布里尔的回忆撞上死神的枪口，献上他们金红的灵魂，作为供奉给他复仇之战的祭品。他从神坛上走下来，取走他们记忆的碎片，切断加布里尔与人世的又一段联系。子弹穿过他化为雾气的身体，像呼喊融化进空气，无法抵达倾听的耳朵。

沉重的霰弹枪在他手中发出巨大的轰鸣，钢珠贴着那堆铁皮罐头的芯片中枢炸开，把它们打得稀烂，爆开的电线与金属碎屑撞出细小的火花。有着与人类相似外表的智械和人类同样脆弱，却不会留下任何他看得到的灵魂，他不知道为什么连这种铁皮罐头都会被纳入莫里森想要保护的范围。

也许因为莫里森是个盲目的蠢货。

装着脉冲炸弹的运输车正在他身后的夜色里缓缓推进。整个国王大道被夜色与灯火覆盖，只有智械聚居的地下熔炉区隧道入口透出火红的光来，水泥的嘴唇张开，底下食道的颜色像是融化的金属。运输车谨慎地一步步向前靠近，如同约拿走进鲸鱼的肚腹。再过几个小时，国王大道的街面就会被从内而外地撕开，露出地下残破焦黑的肠子，所有假装自己拥有灵魂的铁皮罐头都会随着爆炸变回一堆废铁，应了墙面上那些毫无品味的涂鸦里恶毒的诅咒。

急促连续的枪声从他身后响起，他回过头，脉冲子弹的闪光精准地击中运输车周围的黑爪特工，像是手术刀轻巧地切除坏死的组织。果然如此，又一个送上门来的幽灵——藏在那件愚蠢的夹克和狰狞的面罩背后，送到他枪口上的杰克·莫里森。他飞速转身，任由自己分解成一团没有实体的雾气，向枪响的位置急奔而去。他能感觉到加布里尔的心脏开始猛烈地跳动，像二十年前，他驱动着坚实的肌肉骨骼踏着地面飞奔，心脏剧烈地收缩，泵出奔涌的血液，把赖以活命的氧气输送到每一根血管。每一阵掠过耳边的风声都在催促他：快一点，再快一点，去他身边，回到他身边。那就是最后也最盛大的祭品，杰克·莫里森的灵魂，只要他能得到杰克·莫里森的灵魂，他名单上最后的加布里尔·莱耶斯也将随之死去，他的战争宣告胜利，真正的死神降临人世。他唯一需要做的，就是把巨大的枪口指向那个满头白发的脑袋，扣下扳机。他只需要跑过去，跑到他身边，所有痛苦就会终结。

他仿佛逆着时间奔跑，果实落地，候鸟归乡。

然而那些假装温驯的铁皮罐头恰恰选在这一时刻开始反击。整个世界一瞬间回到二十年前，突然疯狂起来的机械，不知疲惫，不觉疼痛，规律的枪声和人类的哀嚎在墙上来回撞击。他看到士兵76转过身来，目镜的红光像是流血的夜色；他看到押运炸弹的特工乱糟糟地试图抵挡，有的奔逃，有的举枪；他看到那些类似人形的智械与人类同样惊恐地飞奔，似乎身后开火的不是它们的同类；他看到机械哨兵从所有意想不到的角落喷吐火舌，人类脆弱的血肉骨骼与其他智械的控制中枢同样被打得粉碎，比先前四散的金属碎片血腥得多。

那些本来都和他没有关系，但他刚刚从虚无中凝结出躯干肢体，精疲力尽，来不及再一次把自己打散。腰间的炸弹击中了墙角的一台智械，然而另一个方向倾泻而下的交叉火力结结实实地打中了他的胸口。他看见自己腐烂了一半的肌肉碎片飞溅出来，掺杂着白色的骨屑。这不重要，他不会死，但是周遭的世界毫不留情地黑了下来，枪炮与尖叫离他远去。他突然想嘲笑那个用枪托砸碎车窗玻璃的士兵：这还是你的战争吗？你现在又想凭一己之力同时平息人类的傲慢与智械的恐惧吗？但是他什么都来不及说，加布里尔的意识像突然上涨的晚潮，淹没了他作为死神的讥讽。

 

“没有对你不敬的意思，但我现在还是觉得你当年说的都是屁话，这场战争，这些”杰克·莫里森挥了挥手，似乎是在示意周遭的一切，“就是故意在跟我们过不去。”

他咬着牙，撑着金发士兵不断下沉的肩窝。他们的外套早就变成一团破烂，不知丢到了哪里，只剩身上的防弹背心和贴身作战服，作战服和裤子被弹片、枯枝与荆棘划得满是破口，凝固着暗色的血迹，硬邦邦地摩擦着皮肤。莫里森高热的体温透过薄薄的作战服传过来，他觉得手心底下的皮肤随时像要融化，露出里面滚烫的火舌来。汗淋淋的鬓角贴着他的脖子，每一次灼热的呼吸打在他的喉咙口，都仿佛要把他的咽喉也烧出一个洞。

那是个失败的潜入任务。他们被那台巨大的智械和紧接而至爆炸的气浪掀飞出去的时候，不曾想到会在远离战线的地方醒来。但现在，就像莫里森说的那样，周遭的一切似乎都在跟他们作对，在投入与人类与智械的战斗之前，他们首先要能活着穿过智械的封锁线，回到属于人类的世界。

这是一场只属于他们两个人的战争，没有人宣战，没有战地记者，没有英雄勋章，甚至没有补给和后勤。莫里森沉重的脉冲步枪从醒来起就不见踪影，他们两个人加在一起，就只有莫里森腿上那把小手枪，和他只剩一把的霰弹枪。他腰带上还剩最后三个弹夹，莫里森还剩两个。而生物力场，早在他刚刚醒来的时候就用完了。当时莫里森的大腿被不知曾经是哪个智械身体一部分的金属管刺穿，锋利的切口上满是鲜血，他用掉整整三个生物力场，金发士兵才终于睁开眼睛。那双蓝眼睛迷茫地看着他，还没有完全睁开，睫毛颤动，像是某种幼小的生物尝试着从壳里挣扎而出，他却觉得整个海洋的力量倾倒而下——他一直都知道责任的沉重，但直到那一刻，他才猛然意识到杰克·莫里森的重量。

如果他晚十分钟醒来，也许他就失去莫里森了。

但他没有。

他们的通讯器在智械的通讯干扰中毫无用处，而智械显然也无需进食。他们分着吃掉了最后一点应急干粮，然后就是漫长的忍耐与跋涉。超级士兵的消化系统固执地发送着饥饿的信号，不耐烦地自我消化，他怀疑现在他衰弱得可能连一只兔子都抓不住，况且这里也没有兔子可抓。他们一无所有，或许另外的四名成员已经在筹划他们的葬礼。

“其实很简单，我们的军礼服都没带出来，他们回去就能做好两个衣冠冢。”他靠着莫里森，昏昏沉沉地说。他是指挥官，他应该站起来，拖着莫里森继续向前走，但是他站不起来，睁不开眼，在饥饿、缺水、疲劳和伤痛的压制下，就连呼吸都成了需要集中注意力才能做到的事。他的手指轻轻摩挲着腰侧的霰弹枪。那玩意重得很，他向来喜欢两把霰弹枪沉重的威力，但现在他怀疑自己是不是还能把它举起来。不过即使到了山穷水尽的地步，霰弹枪沉甸甸的重量和光滑冰冷的表面依然是一种安慰，一个沉默的、忠诚的哨兵，无言地承诺着最后的出路。

“闭嘴。”莫里森曲起手肘顶了顶他的肋骨，“我们不会死在这里。”

他吃力地坐起来，低头凝视莫里森汗湿的面孔。那双蓝色的眼睛此刻藏在睫毛后面，仿佛连抬起来看着他都无法做到。士兵强化计划改变了他们很多，肌肉骨骼都变得更加粗壮，他印象里最初的那个金发士兵脸上年轻得不可思议的神色也已经消磨殆尽，但是有些东西似乎被磨砺得更为清晰。

“我们没有水，没有食物，没有通讯，我的霰弹枪里还有三发子弹，你发烧这是……第几天了？你的枪报废了，现在什么武器都没有。你的腿，还能站起来吗？”他一条一条地细数，冷静得像在陈述一串事不关己的数字，“我们离封锁线至少还有两天的路，还是在路上没有遇到巡逻智械的前提下。”

“承认吧，杰克。”他没有说下去，他几天前不能失去莫里森，现在也同样不行，哪怕只是说出来，都担心语言终究变成现实。他只能抬起沉重的霰弹枪，冰冷的枪口贴上对方火烫的额头。

莫里森终于睁开了眼睛。他以为自己会看到愤怒，看到失望，看到遭受背叛的痛苦和意外，但莫里森只是平静地看着他。高热让他的蓝眼睛有些失神，不见了曾经闪电般锐利清明的目光，反倒像是一双茫然摸索的手，涣散地寻找着他的眼睛。

那双蓝眼睛终于找到他的视线，仿佛一双手钻进他的肋骨，轻轻握住了他的心脏。他不能呼吸，扣着扳机的手指微微用力，只要再扣下去一厘米，莫里森的痛苦就会终结，这场漫长的战争就要落幕。他们死后，哪怕洪水滔天。

“给我根棍子。”莫里森抵着冰冷的枪口微笑起来。他的嘴角没有明显的弧度，眼角也没有笑纹，换了任何一个人，或许都认不出那个放松的、微妙的笑容。

“什么？”他顶着莫里森额头的枪口又加了一分力气。

“棍子。树枝。枪管。拐杖。球杆。随便什么。”莫里森的眼睛像是拒绝熄灭的蓝色火焰，凝视着他，像是执拗地不肯放开的手，“随便什么。撑根棍子我就能站起来，能打。我们不会死在这里。”

“固执的混蛋。”他低下头，贴着枪管亲吻莫里森的额角，“你到底是图什么？”

“你说得对，这场战争不是我们发动的，但我们一定要结束它。”这句话一点都没有说服力，毕竟莫里森当时站都站不起来，只能躺在地上，额头上还抵着他的枪口，金发被汗水一缕一缕地粘在一起。他声音不大，除了莱耶斯，就算旁边再站着一个人，或许都听不清楚。但是当莫里森一无所有，却依然拿那双蓝眼睛看着他这么说的时候，他还是相信了。妈的，任何人都是会相信的，哪怕收割灵魂的死神都要在那家伙的固执面前低头。

 

他混沌地感觉到脉冲炸弹的爆炸。

真是无趣，他的一生中经历了太多次爆炸，大多数都和杰克·莫里森有关，而这一次想必也是。士兵76砸碎驾驶座的车窗，必定不只是因为看司机不顺眼。他到底想要怎么样呢，开着车进去引爆那些铁皮罐头的据点吗？还是招摇着把那些铁罐子都吓唬出来，避免误伤无辜？一边是杀伤力巨大的脉冲炸弹，另一边是陷入癫狂追寻复仇的智械，他一个人冲进中间，除了被碾碎之外还能有什么下场？

哪怕是杰克·莫里森也不会愚蠢到这个地步的。也许他早就离开了，像在瑞士总部一样，抛下他一个人死去，留他独自遭受折磨。这也是为什么他会沦落到这里，堂吉诃德一样向曾经遍布全球的那个庞大而臃肿的组织复仇。

不过和瑞士那次的区别是，他已经不会再死了。

知觉随着细胞的再生慢慢回到他的身体里。胸口很重，让他想起瑞士总部压碎他整个肋笼的天花板。但是水泥板没有温暖的热度，也没有规律的搏动。

他终于明白压在他胸前的是一颗跳动的心脏。士兵76抱着他的头，整个人像条毯子一样覆盖着他，心脏贴着他的右胸坚定地跳动，连带他左胸那颗几乎停滞的器官都微微震动起来。

“滚开。”他嘶哑地说，抬起手臂试图挥开士兵76的拥抱，“你就不该还活着。”

士兵76慢慢松开手臂，坐了起来。戴着红色手套的手摘走他的面具，夜风夹杂着脉冲爆炸独有的苦味轻柔地拂过他湿冷的皮肤，透过皮肤表面的破洞灌进来。他可以想象士兵76看到的是怎样一张可怖的面孔，加布里尔·莱耶斯的残骸。

“你不觉得你没什么立场说这个吗？”士兵76慢慢呼出一口气，这是杰克·莫里森忍耐疼痛的习惯，他注意到那件夹克上的血迹。有他的，也有明显不属于他的。

“你回来做什么？”他向着士兵猩红的目镜伸出手去，金属指尖轻轻划过对方额头上露出的疤痕。“任务完成就走，有点通缉犯的自觉。”

他的地狱火触手可及，一对沉默的哨卫，随时准备为他献上面前人类的灵魂。士兵76救了他，但他原本就不需要拯救，况且他早就知道，好意往往铺就通往地狱的道路，死神没有忘恩负义的顾虑。

“我每次都回来。”士兵76捉住他的手腕，把他的手按回他身侧。厚重的手套阻隔了士兵的体温，但他熟悉那双手，如同熟悉责任的重量。“旧习难改吧。”

他慢慢咀嚼着士兵76的回答，连带他沙哑低沉的声音。他想抓住他的领口，用地狱火击碎他的脑袋，踩住他的脖子，叫他骗子，骗子，质问他所谓的每一次究竟包括哪几次，所谓的回来到底是回到哪里。但他熟悉杰克·莫里森呼吸的频率、眉头的角度，熟悉他所有的习惯和小动作——莫里森没有撒谎，他简直憎恨起自己对莫里森的了解来。

“有什么用？”他最后还是只能反问，“你谁都救不了。”

士兵76不置可否地哼了一声。他坐起来，劈手夺回骨白的面具，加布里尔残缺的面容消失在兽骨一般的面具背后。这个简单的动作就耗尽了他所有的力气，他靠到墙上，勉强维持住坐着的姿势。如果他不是死神，或许现在已经死了，至少也是濒死的边缘。多么讽刺，死神濒临死亡，而士兵76还在这里，加布里尔也依然存在于他身体里的某个角落。

“滚开，别挡我的路。”他的指尖摸到地狱火光滑的表面，最终还是没有圈上扳机。“你们都得死。这是我的战争，别打算阻止我。”

“做不到。”士兵76干脆地站起来，慢慢伸展开血迹凝结的腰背，满头白发在月光下像是散发着幽光，始终无法完全遁入黑夜。他抬起头，隔着那副散发红光的目镜，仿佛还能看到杰克·莫里森拒绝熄灭的蓝眼睛。

“我以前的上司说过，战争中没有独立的士兵，每一条人命都是指挥官的责任。”士兵76向他伸出手来，戴着厚重的红色手套，却无法阻挡生命本身的温度，“但他怎么讲呢，有点混蛋。我一直觉得每一条人命都是所有人的责任。”

这个姿势太过熟悉，加布里尔的记忆不请自来地开始共振，换了时间，换了地点，他站在智械封锁线之后向杰克·莫里森伸出金发士兵所要求的枯枝，士兵76向死神探出伤痕累累的手掌。

杰克·莫里森涣散的蓝眼睛终于笑起来，汗湿的手掌握住那段坚实的树枝。

时间仿佛回到二十年前的封锁线后，只是对换了角色，轮到他一无所有，连坐在地上都勉强。他不知道自己是不是能像莫里森那样，不惜一切地想要活下去，哪怕受伤，痛苦，饥饿，干渴，前路看不到任何希望，还挣扎着要求一根棍子，只要能支撑着站起来，就能继续战斗，继续活下去。

士兵76耐心地伸着手，仿佛一根粗糙的枯枝，所有生机都已死灭，却还能支撑着谁站起来。

死神冰冷的利爪紧紧抓住了伸向他的枯枝。有什么东西在他手心里搏动、生长，落到地面的一端开始生根，绿色的枝叶绕着他的手指重新舒展，他抓住了一棵重生的树，一束骤然盛开的花。

他想要活下去。加布里尔想要活下去。

去他的战争，战争可以等，但这一次，加布里尔和死神都想活下去。

 

Fin.


End file.
